Yin and Yang
by Hermioneweasleypotterriddle
Summary: "They always said opposites attract" Moments in Scorpius' and Lily's life in Hogwarts. Bit fluffy
1. The Sorting

Scorpius Malfoy was not the most outgoing of all people. In fact, he was a massive introvert. He would rather keep to himself, stay silent and only speak when asked a direct question. So it was no surprise to find him eating at the Slytherin table alone.

This start of the school year feast was not extraordinary at all. He barely listened to the Sorting and daydreamed the whole time, just like he always did in every feast. But when Lily Luna Potter's name was called, he jerked his head up. The name "Potter" still caught everyone's attention even 18 years after the war. _Another Potter. She would probably be put in Gryffindor like the rest of her boisterous family _he thought to himself. He could see her brothers flashing her a thumbs up and a few cousins crossing their fingers and watching her anxiously. She took a few confident strides to the chair and grin at her family members. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on top of her head. Everybody was holding their breaths. You could hear a pin drop.

Her Sorting wasn't very long. He could see her nod and smile every now and again. She stroked her imaginary beard as if contemplating something before grinning and nodding excitedly again. A few seconds later the hat bellowed "SLYTHERIN!". Not a single person in the Great Hall clapped. She looked a bit embarrassed by this but still put her chin up and walked to their table. For some unknown reason, he clapped. He just felt the need to clap for her and her confidence. She shot him a grateful smile which made his insides feel funny and smiled back at her.

Soon the rest of Slytherin clapped. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were all talking excitedly. The whole Gryffindor table was in uproar. He can hear her James Potter asking Professor Longbottom for a re-sort. Albus was shaking his head in disbelief and shouting "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!". Rose, Roxanne,and Molly Weasley ran up to her and told her it was all a mistake. Fred's and Hugo's jaw dropped. Dominique Weasley looked like she can tear the hat apart. Then Lily Potter did what no Hogwarts student would do. She stood up on the Slytherin's table and raised her middle finger towards Gryffindor.

"Fuck off. All of you"

All the professors gasped. The whole Great Hall went silent. She smiked and went to the staff's table and whispered something to Headmistress' ear who looked crossed and amused at the same time. McGonagall cast some sort of spell. Lily Potter went to the stage and raised her hand, signaling everyone to shut up.

"Look (her voice was magnified). I know you are all shocked about this but there was no mistake. I asked for this okay? So to my family, deal with the fact that I am in Slytherin. And to all of you other people, fuck off. Thank you!"

To his great surprise the professor's applauded her. She grinned at them and skipped back to their table.

She was ambushed by Slytherin students who wanted to shake her hand and introduce themselves. He could see her grin and laugh with the others. She had made more friends than him in less than an hour! When all the students went back to their meal, she caught his eye and walked up to him.

"I'm Lily Potter" she said and stuck his hand out to her.

"I know" he replied softly, not at all used to having someone talk to him. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy" he shook his hand

"Well Scorpius, I feel like this is the start to a wonderful friendship" she beamed at him and he can't help but notice how pretty she looked with her hair all over her face looking like a halo and that crazy glint in her greengreen eyes. He smiled back at her and agreed. They were so different. Complete opposites. But he has a feeling that this would really be a wonderful friendship.


	2. Blondie and Fire

_Second and Fourth year _

"I just realized something Scorpius!" Lily said they lay side by side on the grass. It was a Hogsmeade weekend once again but Scorpius opted to stay in Hogwarts to keep Lily company. Not like she needed his company (but he'd like to think she did). Ever since her little stunt at her sorting, Lily had become an instant celebrity and quickly gained friends in all of the houses.

"What is it?"

"Your name is long and sort of suckish" she said. Scorpius gaped at her. How dare she say his name was suckish? It was a fabulous name. "Which is why I've decided to give you a nickname!"

"Pray tell"

"Instead of shortening your name and calling you "Scor" or "Scorp" like most people do, my nickname for you will be..." Lily paused awhile for some sort of dramatic effect. Scorpius waited impatiently.

"Just spit it out Lily"

"Blondie!" she exclaimed. "Blondie is just perf don't you think?"

"_Why_?" was all Scorpius asked. "Why can't you just call me Scor? And what does "perf" even mean?"

"Because Blondie, if I call you Scor then there's nothing special about it. Cause everybody calls you that. And cause your hair is blonde" she said in a tone that just said duh. This made Blondie blush. The fact that Lily wanted her nickname for him to be special warmed his heart "And perf means perfect my dear Blondie. Oh and nobody can call you Blondie except for me okay? If they dare call you Blondie and you let them I will bat boogey the crap put of them and you"

"Language Lily!" he chided her but he was smiling. She simply smirked and wrapped her skinny arms around his. (If possible) This made him blush even more. "I should give you nickname too. How 'bout...Reddie?" They looked at each other and wrinkled their noses in disgust. Lily made a puking noise. "How about Fire?" he asked

"Fire.." she repeated. "It's awesomesauce!"

"But no-one can call you Fire except for me. I'll beat the shit out of them if they do."

"Of course Blondie." he beamed at her. "From now on we are Fire and Blondie, the unstoppable duo!" she screamed and every student looked at them. He turned red. Scorpius may not be a Weasley, but he did have that tomato blush. Lily might not mind all the attention but having so many people staring at him made Blondie uneasy. This was just another thing that made the two of them so unalike.

"Can we get out of here Fire?" Lily being the understanding best friend that she is, nodded and grabbed his hand. They were walking to the kitchens, they saw a little Gryffindor first year. If she wasn't at Hogwarts, she could've been mistaken for a 6 year old girl. She was bawling her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked the girl.

"I-I c-can't fi-find my way b-back to our co-common room" she wailed. Lily smiled at her.

"There there. We'll help you get back to your common room okay?" The little girl's cries softened somewhat and Lily took her small hand. Scorpius, not knowing what else to do, said nothing. He saw the little girl stand on her tip of her toes and whispered something into Lily's ear. She laughed at whispered something back.

When they finally reached the Gryffindor Tower, the little girl (her name was Isabella) thanked Lily again and again and went inside the common room.

"What did she say to you?" he asked when he was sure Isabella was in the Gryffindor common room.

"She said you were very handsome but scary"

Scorpius stared at her, not sure if she was joking or not. "Your joking right? I mean who would think I'm handsome?"_  
_

"I think you are" she said and squeezed his hand. He hadn't even notice she was still holding it. Scorpius blushed (again).

"I think you are too. Beautiful I mean, not handsome" he said in a rush. "I mean it" It was now her turn to blush. Lily smiled at him and she practically glowed. He decided then and there that she was beyond beautiful.


	3. Realizations

_Third Year and Fifth Year_

"I don't think I can do this Fire. What if they don't choose me?" Blondie asked. The Slytherin Quidditch team was looking for a new seeker and Lily signed Scorpius up for it. She looked at her best friend with something that looked like exasperation.

"Then they'd be totally bonkers. You have beaten James and he's like Gryffindor's star player!" that was true but that didn't make him feel any less nervous.

"Lily" he pleaded. He stretched the y sound so it sounded like Lileee.

"Scorpius" she said in the exact same tone. "What do you have to lose? He opened his mouth to say something but Lily cut him off "Listen, you will go down to that quidditch pitch, play like you've never played before and make me proud. NOW GO!" Scorpius immediately scrambled to get his broom.

"You'll watch me, yeah?"

"Of course Blondie. I'll stay right here. Now go" With one last nervous look at Lily, he went down to the pitch.

There were about 4 people trying out for seeker's position and he'd seen all four play. All four were pretty good. This made Scorpius feel even more nervous. There were butterflies (more like hippogriffs) in his stomach and his palms started to get sweaty. He could see Lily in the stands and she looked like she was biting her fingernails again, a nasty habit she developed from him. Zabini, the Slytherin captain, called their attention and explained to them what they had to do. All those who were trying out for seeker's position needed to catch the snitch as fast as they possibly could. He would be timing them using a muggle device that was called a timer or something. Scorpius' anxiety intensified and he very nearly backed out. If it wasn't for the thumbs up that Lily flashed him he would've ran away like the chicken that he is.

Scorpius would be the last one to try out. He was they only 5th year there, all the rest were either 7th or 6th years. _You could do this Scorpius. You could do this_.

All too soon his name was being called out. He had to catch the snitch in 20 minutes or less to get the seeker's position. At the sound of the whistle he was up in the air. A little while later he caught sight of something gold in his peripheral vision. Fervently wishing that 10 minutes haven't passed he chased the snitch as fast as his broom could grow. After what felt like an eternity later his hands closed around the little gold ball. Slowly he went back down. Several people applauded him. Old members were nodding their heads in approval.

"Did I get in?" he asked Zabini breathlessly.

"You caught the snitch in less then 5 bloody minutes! Of course you're in!" Scorpius could not quite believe his ears. He was in the quidditch team! "Seriously from what I've heard you're nearly as good as Harry Potter" his face reddened and he mumbled a thank you in reply. He jogged back to the stands. Lily was absolutely ecstatic.

"YOU WERE FANTASTIC! MY BEST FRIEND IS THE NEW SEEKER BITCHES!" she screamed. Scorpius was used to her swearing by now and just laughed. Lily hugged him so tight he thought he broke a bone or two. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Fire. For signing me up and for not letting me chicken out. You're the best"

"I know Blondie, I know. We should celebrate this!" she said. Thousands of ideas were already running across Lily's head.

"Zabini is throwing a party at the common room for all the new members later."

"Bummer. I wanted to throw a party. I bet it would be better" Lily pouted but quickly brightened up again. "This means I could use the indoor fireworks Uncle George gave me! Oh this party is gonna be fab!"

* * *

"I present to you, the new Slytherin quidditch team!" Isaac Zabini screamed. The whole common room cheered, Lily shouting the loudest. The common room was packed and someone had managed to sneak in a disco ball and some stereos. Everybody was dancing and talking just basically having a good time. Lily slipped her arm through his and dragged him away from a group of 1st years who were staring at him with awe and were asking for his autograph.

"Aren't you a little celebrity" she said. He snorted into his drink

"They did that to every member" he replied. Soon the dance floor was becoming more and more crowded. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure but I have two left feet. You have been warned." The made their way to the middle of the room. A fast, upbeat song was playing and they started dancing to it. Lily was actually a pretty good dancer. Scorpius was not.

"You can actually dance pretty well Fire!"

"You suck at dancing!" Lily screamed to be heard from the loud music. Scorpius pretended to look hurt but Lily just punched him on the shoulder. A slow song came on and a lot (and by a lot I mean all) of students went back to the couches or the food table. Scorpius looked uncomfortable but Lily put his hands on her waist and put her hands around his neck. She grinned at him and he turned tomato red. Several people wolf whistled and cat called. "We're just friends!" she shrieked and a lot of people disagreed. Lily simply laughed at continued swaying to the music.

Scorpius stared at the floor. Why was he so upset with what Lily said? They were friends right? So why did he feel this way? Could this mean that he, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, liked Lily Luna Potter? As the song ended and Lily kissed him on the cheek and smiled shyly and he realized that he did fancy her. A lot.


	4. Relationships

_4th Year and 6th Year_

Scorpius was in great spirits. Slytherin had just beaten Ravenclaw and were now in the lead. After being congratulated by crowds of people he went to the stands to look for Lily. Usually, she would've found him by now or vice versa. He scanned the the stands but there was no telltale sign of her red hair. Scorpius spent a good 10 minutes searching for her and was starting to get really worried. When he finally found her he saw something he never thought he would see.

Lily was locking lips with Matthew Nott. The crowd of Slytherins were cheering them on and wolf whistling. He could hear some students muttering things like "I thought she was Scorpius' girl?" and "I always thought she and Scorpius would end up together!". Now he liked Nott up until this point. Scorpius loathed his very existence. How dare he? How dare he steal Lily away from him? But Scorpius knew he had no-one to blame but himself. He had done absolutely nothing to show Lily that he like her but to be honest doing those things weren't really his forte.

If you listened very very very closely you could hear something breaking and that something would be a heart and that heart would belong to Scorpius Malfoy. Lily and Nott were now looking at each other with googley eyes and it made him want to puke. He slipped away from the crows and made his way back to the common room, thinking of ways to kill Matthew Nott in his sleep.

* * *

"Hey Blondie where have you been? I haven't seen you all day" Lily asked. _You would've if you weren't to busy snogging Nott_. Matthew Nott was holding her hand and Scorpius glared at them. There was another party going on in the Slytherin Common room and Scorpius would very much rather go to his dorm and sleep but his teammates wouldn't let him.

"Places" he mumbled. He spent the rest of the day in an unused classroom just thinking, not wanting to see anybody or anybody to see him. Lily studied him for a minute

"Can you get me some pumpkin juice love? I'm feeling a bit thirsty" she whispered to Nott. He winked at her and went to get drinks. Scorpius felt like punching him. "What's wrong?" she asked as she flopped down on the couch beside him.

"Nothing" he growled with more venom in his voice than he meant to. A look of hurt crossed Lily's face. "So you're dating Nott now huh?" he asked. A small appeared on her face and she started nodding. "_Why_?"

"He's very nice you know. And sweet. And really funny and charming"

Scorpius got extremely pissed. _I'm nice and sweet and funny and charming too._ "Really now? Since when?"

"Just awhile ago."

"He's not good enough for you" he said simply. Lily stared at her with an incredulous expression on her face.

"He is"

"No he's not"

"Who do you think is good for me then? You?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. His face reddened. _Yes. I'm better for you than Nott is._

_"_Since when did you two hang out anyway? You don't even know him"

"I know him plenty well Scorpius and he knows me pretty well too." Lily stood up and left him sitting all alone on the couch. _Not as well as I do_. She turned around and fixed him with a cold, hard stare "Stop acting like a baby Scorpius:_  
_

* * *

He and Lily weren't speaking and he felt terribly lonely. He spent so much of his time with her it felt odd to be walking alone to the Great Hall alone. He sees them during breakfast acting totally in love and it made him sick. As he ate his meal one day he realized he had to swallow his pride and apologize to her or else he'll die of loneliness. Not in person, he was far too prideful to do that. Instead he wrote her a small note and tied it to the leg of his owl. The note said:

Dear Fire,

I'm sorry for saying all those things I said a few weeks back. I really am. I was being a total jerk. Would you meet up with me thos Hogsmeade weekend in The Three Broomsticks? At 12:00?

Love always,

Blondie

He got her reply the very same day. He barely controlled his excitement as he tore of the envelope. Scorpius scanned the letter quickly and smiled.

Blondie,

Sure! But you have to treat me to some butterbeers okay?

Fire

* * *

On the day of the Hogsmeade weekend Scorpius bought a bouquet of roses (she hated lilies and just adored roses) and her favorite candy at Zonko's. At exactly 12:00 he was in The Three Broomsticks. He ordered two butterbeers, one for him and one for her and sat down in one booth. Scorpius checked his wristwatch frequently. He was not the most patient of people.

When he finished his 7th glass of butterbeer he realized that Lily wasn't going to show up. He checked his wristwatch. It was 4:30. Disappointed, he left and trudged back to Hogwarts.

It must've been his lucky day (not) cause on the way back he ran into Lily and Matthew. They were blushing and giggly and it just pissed him the fuck off. Lily saw him and immediately let go of Nott's hand and went to him.

"Oh my gosh Scorpius I totally forgot about our date! I'm so so sorry. Like a thousand times sorry" Scorpius glared at her.

"Just leave me alone Lily. You made me wait for four freaking hours" he said to her his voice cold. Lily stared at her feet guiltily

"I'm sorry" she repeated in a small voice. Scorpius sighed and resumed walking back to the castle. Nott smirked at him and that _reall__y_ pissed him off. He stopped in his tracks and punch the git on his face. Lily shrieked at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Scorpius didn't even glance back. _Now that felt good_.

* * *

Scorpius thinks their friendship is officially over. Lily wouldn't even look at him after the incident. He didn't try to apologize again. Lily didn't say a single word to him.

But one night as Scorpius lay on his bed trying to figure out how he messed things up with Lily he heard the door creak open. He could hear muffled steps and a few sniffles. Then someone swung his curtains and he sat upright. He quickly grabbed his wand and said lumos._  
_

To his great surprise Lily Potter was standing at the foot of his bed with tear stains on her cheeks.

"C-can I st-stay here tonight?" she sniffled. Scorpius, not knowing what else to say nodded. He was feeling a bit wary about her. Why would she go to him at 2am when they were not on speaking terms? She crawled next into the bed next to him.

"Do y-you know any si-silencing ch-charms?" He nodded at again and flicked his wand. All at once Lily let out a sob that could've woken up the whole castle. She sounded like a dying whale to be honest. Lily cried into his chest and Scorpius let her, without saying anything. "I'm so sorry for being such a bitch and ruining our friendship and not listening to you. I feel so stupid right now"

"It's also partially my fault too. So I'm sorry. For being a dickhead and for ruining our friendship and punching your boyfriend." _Not really_. Lily gave him a watery smile.

"We broke up" Scorpius can't help but grin from ear to ear.

"When and why?"

"After dinner. I found out he was cheating on me with a Gryffindor." Immediately Scorpius' smile left his face. He stood up and grabbed his wand.

"I'm gonna kill him" he said and he meant it. Lily chuckled and pulled him back.

"Let's kill him tomorrow, yeah?" Reluctantly, he nodded and lay down beside her once again. She snuggled closer to him. "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I can never be mad at you Fire. We're best friends." Lily's smile was so big he feared her face will split in half.


	5. I Like You A Lot

_5th and 7th Year_

Lily and Scorpius shared a compartment on the way back to Hogwarts. It was Christmas break and they were both going home.

"Um Blondie..are you going to that Ministry Ball? During the Christmas break?" Lily asked.

"Ugh don't remind me about that. My parents are dragging me with them" he wrinkled his nose at the thought of going to a ball. "How 'bout you?"

"My parents are dragging me too.." They both sighed. Ministry Balls were just plain boring..for them anyway. "You better go. I don't want to talk to old wizards for 4 hours!"

"Of course Fire! Wouldn't pass up on the opportunity to see you in a ball gown!" Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"And I would kill to see you in dress robes and that mess on your head you call hair actually fixed. Seriously you have a serious hair problem. It's just all over the place!" Scorpius grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it. If possible, it turned even messier. 'On second thought don't even think of fixing or styling your hair. I love how messy it looks."

"You know what Fire? Sometimes you confuse the hell out of me."

"Well that's what I'm here for Blondie! I see my folks! Go to the ball okay? I might just die of loneliness!" With one last bear hug and kiss on the cheek, she was gone. Scorpius smiled. He thought the ball can't come fast enough for him.

* * *

"Blondie! Blondie over here!" Lily shrieked. Several wizards turned around to shush her but upon seeing who it was, decided to ignore her. Scorpius turned speechless at the sight of her. "I've been looking for you everywhere!

"Wow Fire..you look...just.._wow_" He said. Lily was wearing a green strapless dress that was almost black (totally Slytherin of her) that was below her knees. Her hair was perfectly curled and she put just a touch of mascara and lip gloss to top it all off.

"Err thanks! You look perfectly dashing as well! And you didn't style your hair! And we match!" Scorpius was wearing dark green dress robes with a black necktie (What is it with Slytherins and wearing green and black?!). "Come on let's get something to eat" she said as she linked her arm with his. Lily lead him to a table that was just overflowing with food. There were pastas and chicken and roast pig and fish and shrimps and salad and soup. Lily smiled greedily.

"How can someone as tiny as you have an appetite as big as Hagrid's?" he asked incredulously.

When Lily and Scorpius were stuffing their faces with some spaghetti bolognese Lysander Scamander walked up to Lily and asked her to dance.

"Is it okay with you if I dance with Ly for a bit? I'll be back in a jiffy I swear!" she said. _NO! He cannot dance with you_!

"Sure Fire. I'll stay right here!"

"Awesomesauce!" and with that Lily left to dance with Scamander. Scorpius glared at them the whole dance and stabbed his chicken as if it had done him a personal wrong.

Narcissa Malfoy watched her only grandson with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Lily Potter huh?" she asked as she sat down next to him. Scorpius' eyes widened. How did his _grandmother_ know?

"What? No no no no no!' Narcissa sighed and smiled knowingly.

"Scorpius I've had a son. And I'm a woman. We sense these things." Scorpius put his head in his hands feeling defeated. "Tell me about her" Scorpius just had to look at his grandmother and know that she would not go away unless he told her everything there was to know about Lily Potter.

"Oh Nana where do I start? She's beautiful and she's got this great sense of humor and she's charming and sweet and smart and not just book smart but it's like she knows everything about the world and she's kind and willing to help out anybo-" Scorpius was smiling and blushing.

"Okay I think I get it. Why don't you tell her how you feel then?"

"I can't" Narcissa looked confused.

"Why not?"

"Cause she would never like me back" he said simply almost sadly. "We're polar opposites. Yin and Yang. She's funny, I'm not. She's brave, I'm not. She's amazing, I'm not. Do you not notice how absolutely boring I look next to her? She's like the sun, Nana and I'm like...a cloud. Dull." He sounded so sad as he watched Lysander twirl Lily around.

"I'm your grandma so please don't get hurt when I say this but you're being an idiot and a coward. You talk about this girl like she's the inventor of all things magic so _why_ would you let yourself not tell her how you feel? Who knows, she might like you too. Remember dearie that they always said opposites attract."

"But how do I tell her?"

"I don't know. Ask her to dance then while you're dancing you tell her"

"I'm rubbish at dancing. Lily told me so"

"Then take her out on a walk. I don't care what it is you do the important thing is you tell the girl". Scorpius ever so slowly stood up. His grandma gave him an encouraging smile. His heart was hammering and he just realized how much sweat his hands can make. Lysander and Lily had just finished dancing and she was walking back to him.

"Blondie! Did you miss me?"

"Not really.." he said and she smacked him on the shoulder. Hard. "Ow! I did okay! I was kidding" Lily giggled and smacked him again. For fun. "Do uh wanna go um on a walk with me? Maybe?" he asked.

"Sure! I seriously want to stop dancing."

It was snowing softly when they got outside and Lily shivered. Scorpius mentally hit himself in the head for forgetting that it was cold as fuck outside. _Now is my time to be really cliche_. He shrugged of his coat and draped it around her shoulders.

"Won't you be cold?" she asked. To be honest he was already freezing but he shook his head. "Thanks Blondie!" They strolled around in silence for a little while longer. Both just enjoying each other's company. Scorpius saw a rosebush and picked one off, carefully avoiding the thorns. He smiled nervously at Lily and twirled the flowers in his hands.

"I like you. A lot." he said. Lily's mouth opened. Now he was seriously nervous. "I know you might not like me back but I'm holding on to that sliver of hope that you do. I like you. Ever since 5th year. I acted that way when you were with Nott because I was jealous. We can be a really cliche couple with the hand holding and cuddling when it's rianing and watching tv like in those muggle movies. If you want to.." he said all that in one breath. Lily was tomato red. She closed and opened her mouth, not sure of what to say. "I really like you Fire. W-will you go out with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Scorpius smiled nearly cracked his face. Lily crushed her lips against his. Not caring that there quite a number of people outside. Not caring that James will probably throw a fit if he saw them right now. Scorpius was on cloud 9. Lily tasted oddly like strawberries and coffee. All too soon it ended. The kiss left him quite breathless.

"On one condition. You tell my brothers that we're dating now" Scorpius paled. _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

**Massive thank you to all those who took time to review. I had loads of fun writing this. Just realized how much I liked writing fluffy stories.**


End file.
